ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Manos (Miasma Ultra)
The strongest of the Miasma Ultranoids, but also the most uncontrollable. Title: Dark warrior of unyielding Strength. Appearance Manos is a dark Ultra with a heroic build, he is all black with crimson patches of protector like armor, and thick shoulder pads and bracers. His red bracers sport gunmetal black arcs on the front and can morph into gauntlets/knuckles. His eyes are red, along with the crystal on his forehead, and his crest points pronounced like a shark's fin. His color timer is purple. Personality Manos is silent, but he is also strong willed. He cares nothing for the fight between Divine and Eldritch and nothing about the other Miasma Ultras. His only interest is the finding of his lost love, or the keepsake of her he lost. This longing and the pain he had endured turned him into a wailing monster that cannot and will not be controlled by the dark powers that created him. History Manos, was a warrior long ago, a knight on quest to return to his loved one. His unyielding endurance gave him the nickname of 'immortal black knight' as he withstood wounds the easily felled lesser men. However his strength of will attracted the attention of the Eldritch being Uzil, who had his dark followers capture and torture the warrior to break his spirit and turn him into his loyal soldier. Refusing to be broken, until he was forced to ingest a Miasma Jewel. While he was transformed, Uzil, in his arrogance believed he could control this new warrior, and found that he had overestimated himself and underestimated the warrior. The warrior's presence cast darkness upon the entire world but the warrior would not be controlled, and Uzil, impotent to control him, had to rely on the help of others to seal away the dark giant. At present his ruined world is used as a base by the Miasma Ultras. Features * Armed Manos: His bracers that can morph into knuckle weapons. They can deliver frighning shocks and unleash powerful waves of dark energy * Dark Field: Manos power constantly generates a sort of dark field, one strong enough to cover a planet in darkness. It weakens light attacks. * Ultra Armor: Manos skin, mostly has the density and strength of protectors, which is made more durable by the Protector like patches of armor on his skin. Techniques * Dark Rumble: With his Armed Manos, Manos slams his fists into his chest over and over as he roars, unleashing evil waves that can cripple most. * Manos Splitter: Manos slams the Armed Manos into the ground unleashing a wave of energy that can split the ground and cause hell fire to rise up. * Shield Braker: A charged punch from his Armed Manos, so named because it regularly shatters energy shields. * Dark Ray Knuckle: Manos brings his fists to his side and performs a double punch, shooting a powerful dark beam. With his Armed Manos up, it is more powerful. The attack is strong enough to take out hordes of lesser foes * Dark Slasher: Manos gathers energy into the gem on his forehead and fires a beam. * pending Trivia * Visually and thematically he is inspired by the Dark Giant Darramb and the Ultraman Orb Photon Victorium. * This character is one big Dark Souls reference. * Manos is in fact the oldest sentient Miasma Ultra and the most powerful Category:Dark Ultras Category:Miasma Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Ultraman Flare